Marissa McMahon
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: This is a side-on-side story to Makennah Jade McMahon. Marissa McMahon wants a baby badly but it doesn't seem to be happening. Will her wish ever come true. Steph/ Makennah/ Paul and other WWE appearnaces. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Why Won't It Happen?**_

_**July 17th, 2002**_

"Marissa honey, everything will be just fine." Shane said.

"How can you say that Shane when you know it isn't true? We have been trying for a baby for four years!" I cried, turning to look at him.

"Rissa, you don't think it hurts me every time this happens? It does sweetheart, more than you will know!" Shane retaliated. I doubled over in pain and he rubbed my back.

"You'll be all right honey. We'll just keep trying." Shane said, trying to console me.

"I need to call Steph; we can't go over there today. I'm in too much pain. Unless, you want to go and I will stay here?" I said.

"I'm staying with you baby. I'll go get the phone. Get into bed and try to calm down. You don't want Makennah to hear you cry because I know Stephanie will put her on the phone." Shane said. I nodded and walked over to the bed.

I had another miscarriage. How was it so easy for Stephanie to fall pregnant, yet I couldn't fall pregnant at all? I wanted a baby so badly, so did Shane. I knew he was disappointed every time something went wrong. We had spent so much money on treatment but I either miscarried or it didn't work. The doctors couldn't figure out why, I was perfectly healthy and nothing was wrong when I was examined. It wasn't Shane either, he was tested and results showed he was fine. We had looked into adoption three years ago and we were on a waiting list. Usually, people were on waiting lists for ten years. I didn't want to wait that long. I was ready to be a mother now.

"Here you go sweetheart. Are you feeling better?" Shane asked. I shook my head and took the phone off of him. I dialled Stephanie's number and it started ringing.

"Hello, Steph speaking." Stephanie said. She was happy, Paul must have gotten home. That and it was her daughter's fourth birthday.

"Stephanie..." I sobbed.

"What's up Rissa?" Stephanie asked. I could hear the concern in her voice now and it made me even more upset.

"Uh... we won't be able to make it today." I said.

"It is okay baby, be strong." Shane murmured in my ear as I sniffed.

"What's happened Rissa?" Stephanie asked. I choked back a sob and tried to steady my breathing.

"Marissa, please tell me!" Stephanie pleaded.

"I uh... I was pregnant but I'm not anymore. Can you put Makennah on the phone so I can wish my Princess a happy birthday?" I asked.

"Sure honey, and remember, I'm here for you. Makennah, come talk to your Auntie Rissa!" Stephanie said, yelling the last part.

"Hey Auntie Rissa, are you coming over today?" Makennah asked.

"Uh, not today Princess, Auntie Marissa is very sick." I said, sniffing.

"Oh okay, you're crying. Be happy Auntie Rissa!" Makennah said. I laughed at the worry in my niece's voice and wiped my face.

"Happy birthday Princess, I've got your present here so next time Uncle Shane and I see you, we will give it to you. What did Mommy and Daddy both get you for your birthday?" I said.

"Thank you very much. Mommy got me a new dress and some toys and Daddy got me lots and lots of clothes and one of his t-shirts." Makennah said. I smiled, she had wanted a Triple H t-shirt for a while but Makennah was never spoiled. She had to wait for one, Paul told her. I heard Stephanie say something in the background and Makennah took a big breath.

"Oh yeah, and I got a dollhouse for my dollies from my Mommy and a pretty bracelet that's red and blue from Daddy. I love red and Mommy loves blue." Makennah said.

"That's wonderful Princess, you are very lucky. I have to get off now but Uncle Shane and I love you very much." I said.

"Okay Auntie Rissa, I love you too. Bye-bye." Makennah said. I hung up and wiped my eyes again.

"I see Makennah made you feel a bit better." Shane said. I nodded and smiled.

After being sick all day, I went in to bed earlier than usual to get a bit more sleep than I did last night. I heard the phone ringing again and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Auntie Rissa?" Makennah asked brightly.

"Yes it is me Makennah. Why are you calling me Princess?" I asked.

"Hello! Mommy let me call! Guess what?" Makennah said.

"What Princess?" I asked. Shane walked into the room and looked at me confusedly. I smiled and then Makennah started speaking again.

"I made a wish for you when I blew out my candles." She said.

"Did you really? What did you wish for me?" I asked.

"I wished that God would give you a little baby. I think He will make it come true, Auntie Rissa." Makennah said. I started crying again and Shane sat on the bed next to me.

"You should go to bed Princess, I love you. Goodnight honey." I said.

"Okay, I love you too. Don't be sad. Bye Auntie Rissa." Makennah said. I put the phone down and looked at Shane.

"She is the sweetest little niece anyone could ever ask for." I said. Shane nodded and gently kissed me.

"Get some sleep sweetheart, if you feel better in the morning, we will go see them tomorrow all right?" Shane said. I nodded and gently kissed him again. Then we both lay down and went off to sleep.


	2. Shopping With Makennah

_**Shopping With Makennah**_

_**July 19th 2002**_

"She'll be fine with me Stephanie." I said.

"Are you sure Marissa?" Stephanie asked. I nodded and lifted Makennah up.

"Seriously, she will do me the world of good." I said. Stephanie nodded and looked at Makennah.

"You be good for Auntie Marissa." She said. Makennah nodded and we left.

"Mommy was upset for you as well." Makennah said. I nodded and sighed.

"I don't want anyone to be upset." I said. I strapped Makennah in the car and then she squealed when she saw Shane.

"Uncle Shane!" She cried. Shane smiled and turned to face her.

"Hey Princess, are you ready to go shopping?" He asked. Makennah nodded excitedly as I got in the car.

"Well, let's go Shane, don't make us wait." I said. Shane rolled his eyes and looked over at me. Shane was stressed out a lot and I told him that he needed to come shopping with us.

"Don't you think we should have our own baby and be taking them out shopping?" Shane asked as we were walking along.

"I think honey that we're going to get a baby when we stop trying so hard. I think my body has been put through too much these past couple of years. I don't want any more fertility treatment. If we are meant to be parents, we will be." I said. Shane looked at me and nodded his head.

"I guess you are right Marissa. This whole thing has put so much strain on us and our relationship. We need to take a step back and besides, we always have Makennah." Shane said. I nodded and grinned.

"Unca Shane, hurry up and come play with me!" Makennah squealed. I smiled and she looked at me.

"You can come play too Auntie Rissa!" She said. I stood up and took my shoes off.

"I'll play with you honey." I said. Makennah clapped and ran over to the play equipment.

"Are you Marissa Mazzola?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and saw a woman, holding a little baby boy.

"Yes, well, I'm now Marissa McMahon. Do I know you?" I asked.

"Oh no, you didn't forget me! I am your best friend, Emma?" She said.

"Oh my goodness, of course I remember you now. How are you Emma?" I asked.

"I'm good, is that your little girl?" She asked.

"No, no, that isn't my little girl, she is my niece. Is this your son?" I asked.

"It sure is his name is Riley. Those two, the little boy and girl on the see-saw are my twins as well. They're names are Daniel and Gabrielle." Emma said. I smiled and then Makennah came up to me.

"Auntie Rissa, you promised you'd play with me!" Makennah said, pouting.

"Okay Makennah, Uncle Shane is coming now as well. I'll play with you in a few seconds." I said. Makennah nodded and ran off again.

"Are you still with Shane-O?" Emma asked. I nodded and looked over at Makennah.

"I should play with her now. It was great to see you Emma." I said. Emma nodded and I ran over to Makennah.

"Hey Auntie Rissa, can we get Daddy a birthday present while we are here?" Makennah asked. I nodded and looked over at Shane.

"What should our little Princess get her Daddy for his birthday?" I asked. Shane shrugged and looked at Makennah.

"Does your Daddy want anything?" Shane asked.

"He wants clothes I think. Can we get him a pretty top?" Makennah said. Shane nodded and picked Makennah up.

"Marissa, go find a present bag and a card for her to have while we go choose a pretty t-shirt." Shane said. I nodded and we went our separate ways. I knew Shane was wanting some time alone with his niece.

When we got back to Stephanie's house, Makennah was fast asleep. I got her out of the car and took her around to Shane's side.

"You take her in babe; I'll get her present for Paul." I said. Shane nodded and took her from my arms. I grabbed her present from the back seat and we walked up the front.

"We thought you were going to kidnap her!" Steph laughed.

"I wouldn't say no. I am so madly in love with her. She is just the friendliest little girl I have ever met." I said. Stephanie smiled and nodded her head.

"Steph feels proud that she's been able to raise her child like that." Paul said. Stephanie grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Paul should take some of the credit I suppose." Stephanie laughed. I giggled and Shane came back down.

"She's fast asleep." He said. I held my hand out and he took it, interlacing our fingers.

"You wanna stay here the night?" Stephanie asked.

"Nah, it'll be okay, we actually need to get to sleep, not be kept awake all night by you." Shane said.

"Oh shut up Shane." Stephanie said. Paul laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever McMahon, you're just jealous." Paul said. I smiled and grabbed Shane's hand.

"Thanks for the offer Stephanie but we really need to be going. Tell Makennah we will see her soon. We're headed back to New York today." I said. Stephanie nodded and both Shane and I left the house.

"Shane baby, do you want to drive home because I am feeling really tired." I said.

"Sure sweetheart, I'll drive." Shane said, opening the passenger seat door for me. I smiled and he gently kissed me.

"I love you Shane. I'm okay, if I can't have a baby because I have you." I murmured.

"I promise you honey, we will have our own little baby." Shane said. I smiled and closed my eyes. He shut my door and walked around to the driver's side. He got in and reached his hand over. He rested it on my thigh and we started the drive back to New York City.

I stayed up the whole trip with Shane and we arrived back in New York early hours the next morning. We went inside and Shane helped me up the stairs.

"Goodnight Marissa, I love you." Shane murmured.

"I love you too." I replied, resting my head on his chest. At that moment, I forgot all my worries about having a baby and everything else. I was just there, in the moment, with the man I love most in the world... my husband.


	3. I'm Gonna Be In Wrestlemania One Day

_**I'm gonna be in Wrestlemania one day**_

_**March 30th 2003**_

"Auntie Rissa!" Makennah cried. I smiled at the little girl running toward me and she stopped right in front of me.

"Poppy is getting ready to fight!" She said. I raised my eyebrows and bent down in front of her.

"He looks silly!" She squealed. I grinned and stood up again.

"Where is Mommy?" I asked.

"I dunno, I think she is with Daddy... or Uncle Mark... or Kurt... or Uncle Shawn and Chris." Makennah said, nodding her head. I smiled and gently took her hand.

"Do you want to go find her? Then I can see if I can take you out for an ice cream." I said. Makennah nodded and smiled happily at me. I saw Paul walk out of a room and I called him over.

"How are you Rissa?" Paul said. He lifted Makennah up and spun her around.

"I'm good thanks Paul. We were looking for Stephanie. Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's in a meeting with the Smackdown boys. What's up?" Paul asked.

"I was going to take Makennah out for an ice cream and I wanted to see if that was all right." I said.

"That's fine Rissa, come to my dressing room and I'll get her jacket and beanie. It's quite cold out. Plus, you'll need money." Paul said.

"I don't need the money." I said, following him down the hallway.

"Yeah Daddy, she don't need money!" Makennah laughed. I smiled as we made our way to the dressing room. Paul put Makennah down and she ran over to grab her jacket.

"Daddy, can I wear your jacket instead?" Makennah asked. Paul nodded and pulled his jacket off. She slipped into it and he rolled back the sleeves. Then he put her beanie on and she smiled.

"Give Daddy a kiss." He said. She kissed him and then came back over to me. Paul's jacket hang off her, it was longer than her dress. I lifted her up and hugged her tightly.

"Let's go honey." I said. She nodded and we walked out of the dressing room.

"Hey Auntie Rissa, guess what?" Makennah said, looking up at me during her ice cream.

"What's up Princess?" I asked.

"I'm gonna be in Wrestlemania one day." Makennah said. I smiled and wiped the chocolate ice cream from her face.

"Really, did Mommy and Daddy say you could?" I asked. Makennah shook her head and smiled.

"Poppy did and he beats Mommy and Daddy." She said. I laughed and she finished her ice cream.

"You ready to go back to the arena?" I asked. Makennah nodded and we walked out to the car. I put her in the front seat and she smiled up at me.

"Thanks Auntie Rissa." She said. I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Any time baby girl," I said. I got in the car and drove back to the arena.

When I got to the arena, there was a huge commotion. I saw Makennah's little face frown in concentration.

"Oh my goodness," I exclaimed. I got out of the car and Makennah scrambled out as well.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Makennah screamed. We ran over to where Paul and Stephanie were.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kurt decided that he'd hit on Stephanie and Paul walked in. Paul got pissed and Kurt went to punch him but he hit Stephanie instead." Shane said angrily. Makennah was crying and screaming and Mark lifted her up.

"Come on honey, I'll take you to see the ring. Mommy doesn't need you upset too." Mark said. Makennah buried her head in his neck and he rubbed her back as they walked away. I turned back to look at Stephanie and she seemed to be in hysterics.

"I didn't want him to Paul, I said no." I heard her say.

"Everyone, get out of here all right? This isn't anything concerning you." I called out. The audience disappeared until it was just me, Shane, Stephanie, Paul, Vince and Linda.

"Why would he do that? He knows how happy I am with you." Stephanie said.

"Kurt is a jerk all right? Whatever I want, he wants as well. I don't care though Stephanie, you're mine. Just relax, we can get over this." Paul said. Stephanie stood up and looked over at me.

"Can you come with me?" She asked. I nodded and she gripped Paul's hand.

"You can come too." She said. We followed after her and she took us to his dressing room.

"What do you want me to help you with Steph?" I asked.

"Uh, can you do my makeup for me?" She asked. I nodded and we went into the bathroom. Paul came in after us and I grabbed Stephanie's make-up bag. I helped her wipe her makeup off and she cringed when I went over a certain spot.

"Is that where he hit you honey?" I asked. She nodded and Paul held her hand.

"Baby, I'm fine, you need to get ready for your match." Stephanie said. Paul shook his head and I smiled.

"Just let him worry you Stephanie." I said. She nodded and I got all the makeup off.

"Wow, he didn't hold back." I said. Stephanie looked in the mirror and giggled.

"Stephanie, why are you laughing?" Paul asked. She shrugged and smiled at me.

"Come on Rissa, don't be worried about hurting me either, just get it done." She said. I nodded and applied her makeup. When I was done, you couldn't even tell that she was bruised. I smiled and she stood up.

"Thanks Rissa." Stephanie said.

"I'm your big sister honey; I'm here for these things. I'll go find Mark and Makennah and bring her back now." I said. Stephanie nodded and I left her and Paul alone.

"Sweetheart, how is she?" Shane asked.

"Steph is good, I redid her makeup. She is going to have a nasty little bruise." I said. Shane nodded and hugged me tightly.

"If anyone ever tries something with you..." He murmured. I rubbed his back and pulled away.

"No one would." I murmured. I pressed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and I felt his hands on my waist.

"Auntie Rissa, what are you doing?" Makennah asked. I looked down and saw Makennah standing there.

"I'm just kissing Uncle Shane." I said, bending down in front of her. Her eyes were swollen and puffy and I placed my hand on her cheek. She scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out.

"Yuck!" Makennah said. Shane lifted her up and started kissing her.

"Uncle Shane, get off, stop it!" She squealed. I smiled and stood back up.

"He's not that bad." I said.

"Yuck!" She repeated. I smiled and she smiled back. Shane hugged her tightly and I placed my hand on his back. I ran my hand under his shirt and he smiled at me. I smiled back and Makennah narrowed her eyes. She leant forward and kissed Shane's nose and I grinned.

"Look who is a little attention seeker!" I teased. Makennah giggled and Shane spun her around.

"Let's go to catering and get something to eat." Shane said. I nodded and we walked over to catering.

"Hey Uncle Shane," Makennah said, drawing out his name.

"Is there something you want Makennah?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I want a soda!" Makennah replied.

"I don't want to get in trouble with your Mommy." Shane said. I placed my hand on his thigh and gently squeezed.

"Makennah, you can just drink the rest of mine. If Mommy catches you with a full one she will go berserk." I said. Makennah nodded and started drinking out of my can. I rested my head on Shane's shoulder and Vince, Linda, Paul and Stephanie walked in. They came over to us and Steph sat next to Makennah.

"Makennah, whose drink does that belong to?" Stephanie asked.

"Auntie Rissa gave it to me because it's nearly done!" Makennah said. Stephanie looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and Vince and Linda sat opposite us.

"What are you doing for the rest of the night?" Vince asked.

"I'm just babysitting my niece and then going to the hotel. Paul and Steph, are you guys going to the after party?" I asked. Stephanie shook her head but Paul nodded.

"You're minding my daughter all night, I'm not going. Paul can go to the after party." Stephanie said. I nodded and smiled.

"If she falls asleep I will go to the hotel with her and you can just pick her up from my room." I said. Stephanie nodded and grinned.

I ended up taking Makennah back to my room and by ten-thirty; Stephanie was knocking on my door.

"How has she been?" Stephanie asked.

"She was wonderful; she's been asleep since eight o'clock." I said. Stephanie nodded and I looked her up and down.

"Poor Paul is going to be freezing." I said. Stephanie was wearing his hooded jumper. She laughed and shook her head.

"He brings at least four jumpers or jackets to every show. He knows that I will take one and Makennah will take one and Makennah usually spills something on hers." Stephanie said.

"How are Vince and Paul after their matches?" I asked.

"They're just sore. Paul decided to skip the after party and he is resting in the room. Where is Makennah? I should let you get some sleep too." Stephanie said. I nodded and pointed to her bedroom. She walked in and came back out with Makennah in her arms.

"Thank you Marissa." Stephanie said.

"That's all right goodnight honey." I said. Stephanie smiled and walked out of the room.

"I'm back now sweetheart." Shane said about three hours later. I was half-asleep in bed and I mumbled.

"Sorry did I wake you?" He asked. I nodded and he came over to me. I rolled over to face him and his lips touched mine. I sighed and rested my hand on his side.

"It's sleep time now baby." I said.

"Does it have to be?" He asked. I nodded and closed my eyes again.

"Goodnight Shane, I love you." I said.

"I love you too sweetheart, goodnight." Shane replied. And with that, we fell asleep.


	4. A Miracle

_**A Miracle**_

_**June 24th 2003**_

"Mrs McMahon, I have some... rather surprising news for you. You are nearing the end of your second month of pregnancy. Now, regarding your history with previous pregnancies, it is already a miracle baby. However, I believe that you shouldn't be telling anyone until you are past your first trimester." Dr Ryan said. I smiled and nodded happily.

"Right now, you're one of the luckiest women in the world." He said. I smiled again and stood up.

"Come back tomorrow and we will give you an ultrasound. Once again Mrs McMahon, congratulations." Dr Ryan said. I nodded my head and walked out of the room. Shane was sitting in the waiting room and he looked up. I was holding my stomach still and I saw his eyes bug out. He got up and came over to me.

"Go wait out in the car; I need to make another appointment." I said. Shane nodded and gently kissed me. He went out to the car and I went over to the receptionist desk.

"So... what did the Doctor say?" Shane asked.

"I'm nearing the second month of my pregnancy. He said that our baby is a miracle baby." I said. Shane looked at me and he was so happy. I could see it in his eyes.

"I'm scared Shane, what if something goes wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing will go wrong Marissa, like the doctor said, it is our miracle baby. The baby we have been longing for." Shane said. I nodded and he pulled up out the front of our house. I got out and walked up to nursery we already had prepared. I lay down in the middle of it and looked around. Shane was right, there was no point being negative. This baby was going to enter the world.

"I promise you baby, you are going to have a lot to look forward too. Auntie Steph and Makennah will be so happy you're coming. You'll love Auntie Steph and Makennah will be more like your big sister than your cousin." I whispered. I heard footsteps and Shane came into the room.

"Marissa, Stephanie, Paul and Makennah have arrived. Are we going to tell them?" Shane asked. I shook my head and sat up.

"No, I don't want to tell anyone until I am in my second trimester." I said. Shane nodded and helped me to my feet.

"So, where did you two get off to this morning? We called but you weren't here." Stephanie asked.

"Oh, I just had a doctor's appointment. Everything is okay though, so you don't need to worry." I said. Stephanie nodded and Makennah ran up to me.

"Auntie Rissa, Mommy said that I can go shopping for school stuff soon, do you wanna come?" Makennah said.

"If Mommy lets me and you guys are either in New York or I am in Connecticut." I said, smiling down at my gorgeous niece.

"Mommy said that we were coming here to go shopping!" Makennah said.

"I told you that we would shop here only if you behaved Little Miss Mak." Stephanie said. Makennah rolled her eyes and sat next to me.

"Can I grab something to eat?" Stephanie asked. I nodded and both Stephanie and Paul walked out into the kitchen.

"Rissa, Rissa, wake up sweetheart." I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and Paul was smiling at me.

"Shane has just gone out for a second; you want me to carry you into bed?" Paul asked. I nodded and felt his arms go around me. He lifted me up and laid me down on my bed.

"Thank you Paul." I murmured.

"You're welcome Rissa." Paul replied.

"We're going now Marissa, we'll see you for your birthday all right?" Stephanie said. I nodded and they left the room.

"Stephanie!" I said, calling her back in.

"What's up Marissa?" She said.

"I'm pregnant. Please... don't tell anyone until I am ready." I said. Stephanie smiled and nodded.

"Congratulations." She said. I smiled and she left my room again. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I could hear Shane arguing with someone. I got up and walked out to the lounge room.

"I understand that. No actually I don't. You know what? I'm not in the mood for this." Shane said. He threw the phone and it shattered against the wall. I stood there shocked and he grumbled.

"Shane, are you all right sweetheart?" I asked. Shane nodded and I walked over to him tentatively.

"You wanna talk?" I asked. He shook his head and placed his hand on my waist.

"Just Pete, he's being an asshole." Shane said. I nodded and pulled him over to the lounge room.

"I know you're scared too Shane." I whispered. Shane nodded his head and ran his hand under my shirt.

"I don't want anything to happen." He murmured.

"Nothing will happen." I said, trying to reassure not only him, but me as well.

"I want you to promise me that you will take extra care of yourself." Shane said. I nodded and smiled softly.

"I promise you that I will take extra care." I said. Shane smiled and moved his hand.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" He asked. I nodded and we left the house.

During dinner, my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the number and saw it was Stephanie. I smiled and answered it.

"Hey Steph," I said.

"Hey, we're back in Connecticut safely. I tried to call Shane but his phone is off." Stephanie said.

"Yeah, Shane and Pete got into an argument so now Shane's phone is a shattered heap." I said, smiling over at my husband. He smiled back at me and then someone called his name out. We both turned and I saw Mark (Calaway).

"Where are you guys?" Stephanie asked.

"We've gone out for dinner. Although, Mark is here now so it looks like we won't be getting any privacy." I sighed. I heard Stephanie chuckle and then I heard Makennah babbling. I couldn't make out what she was saying but she was talking to her.

"All right Marissa, I'm sorry but I have to go." Stephanie said.

"That's all right. I send you all my love, as does Shane." I said.

"All right, see you soon honey. Bye." Stephanie said. I closed my cell phone and stood to hug Mark.

"How are you Marissa?" He asked.

"I'm good thanks." I replied.

Sitting with Shane and Mark while they talked business was awkward. Finally I stood up and Shane looked at me.

"Shane, I'm tired, I need to go home." I said. Shane nodded his head and gave me his car keys.

"I'll be out in a minute. Just let me finish this conversation with Mark." He said. I nodded and went out to the car. Shane was out five minutes later and we went home and went straight to bed. As usual, Shane cuddled up to me and I fell asleep comforted and happy.


End file.
